1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication device. For example, the invention relates to correction of a sampling timing in a wireless communication device which adopts an OFDM modulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a sampling timing deviation which occurs when converting analog signals having quadrature components and in-phase components into digital signals is not an important problem in a properly designed analog circuit. When realizing a wireless communication device using a UWB (Ultra Wide Band) and a broadband frequency such as millimeter wave, however, the above deviation becomes a serious problem according as the circuit becomes a higher integration level and it achieves a lower power consumption, and further according to the speeding up of the sampling timing caused by the use of a broadband frequency.
In other words, with the advent of wireless communication using a broadband frequency, it is supposed that only a design of an analog circuit cannot cope with the correction of the timing deviation in the future.
Taking the above into consideration, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-346913 discloses the technique in which the above-mentioned deviation at the sampling timing is solved by adjusting a tap coefficient with a digital filter.